Arendik
The Western Sword, Twin nation to Kavacha. roughly 250 mill people History Formation: Government They are run by a council of the best in their respective fields, whose position can be challenged by anyone in the field. The council votes on issues raised by the citizens with the Citizen Representative Council, offices held by voted in members of the community. The twin nations are responsible for most of the Realm's security forces and crime deterrents. Nearly everyone in charge of security anywhere was trained in either Arendik or Kavacha. Society The twin nations are responsible for most of the Realm's security forces and crime deterrents. Nearly everyone in charge of security anywhere was trained in either Arendik or Kavacha. Arendik is home to the largest shipyard in the world, hosting thousands of vessels and the most competent Naval force in existence. The Naval Academy also resides here, and is always filled to the brim with recruits. These twin nations have the lowest rate of crime in all the realms, and the lowest rate of unemployment. Though there are people of all origins living in the twin countries, most native born people have darker tanned skin and dark hair, as they basically live in the sun. Fashions: Most of the citizens of Arendik wear simple and effective clothing. Excessive adornments are seen as a sign of having no discipline, as is wearing clothes that are impractical for working. Leathers, heavy denim and canvas materials make up the fabric of society's clothing. Since this nation has most of the Naval Forces residing in it, clothing tends to lean towards types good for sailing and working on the seas. Traditions: It is expected of every able bodied citizen to spend at least a year in either the military or the navy, though in this nation the navy is more common. Those who do not serve their terms are usually exiled from the country and banned from all major sailing companies. Those who have disabilities are excluded from this, including neruodivergence and physical ailments of many kinds. Those who can work jobs that aren't physically taxing, such as record keepers and inventory managers, are encouraged to work in these jobs. Religions: The religions of this nation are as varied and contrasting as the people who live here, but the majority is the worship of The Light and Shade, a religion that worships Inetzi and focuses on the deity's emphasis on balance in life. Social Taboos and Ideals: As a militaristic nation, those who scorn government and discipline are very unliked by the citizens at large. Those who have been dishonorably discharged suffer the most discrimination of any one group, and are often driven out of the country by their community. To serve is to love your country, and those who don't or can't serve are usually seen as lesser. Some disabled citizens face this scorn for their inability to serve, and are seen by some harsher groups as a burden to society. Though laws exist to help the disabled, they are sometimes ignored by people with a superiority complex. The nations creed is " Discipline will lead the way." Geography and Climate Arendik is a semi tropic nation, with high humidity and high temperatures year round. The area sees infrequent rains outside of the summer months, when the rains are constant. Cities along the coasts deal with heat waves frequently in the summers and are built to keep out heat as much as possible. The nation is largely close to or at sea level, with a few areas on higher elevation far from the coasts. Economy Alongside Kavacha, Arendik leads all of Gamin in combat training, Naval forces, weapons and armor forging, and the largest shipyards. This nation doesn't buy many luxuries, so they have plenty of financial security. Being the nation with the most ships, they are close allies with Rygat and share the same currency. Trivia Category:Midden Realm Countries